Gods Blessed
by imurhuckleberry
Summary: In the city of Blacklight a young Dunmer couple give birth to a beautiful baby girl. The nine have plans for the young one that will span centuries.


The stars shone brightly as a young Dunmer woman began to feel the pains of labor. "Nev my love it's time, call the healer to our home." Neven jumped to his feet and quickly preformed the spell needed to activate the enchanted mirror. "Sera, how may I help you this evening?" the stately mage asked. "It's Davilia, good mage. She says the pains have started." Nev told him in a rush. "Keep her calm and prepare the room. I'll be along as soon as I can." the mage instructed. "Yes please hurry though she seems very weak!" Nev cried in desperation.

As Neven prepared the room for the birth of his child he heard Davilia cry out. Rushing into the sitting room Nev saw it was too late for the healer. He picked her up and ran to the birthing room. He softly tells her as he's placing her on the bed "Davi, my sweet, we must do this without the aide of a healer. I'm afraid it's to late for him, my heart." Weakly nodding she began pushing. For thirty minutes she bravely fought to bring her child in to the world. Health and strength failing her she sends a prayer to the nine and Lady Azura that her child will survive. Just as she's about to give up and just go to be with her ancestors, a bright light shown around her. "This is not your time little elf, your ancestors will have to wait. We have plans for your young one. Be at peace you will live through this." As the voice fades the light goes with it. A burst of strength hits Davilia and she finds the will to push. Two short minutes later the room is filled with the lusty cry of a new born baby. "Nev can we name her after the queen mother?" Davi asks with pleading eyes. "Barenziah? That's quite a flashy name for a blacksmith's daughter don't you think?" He says with a chuckle. "Please Nev!" "Relax my heart I, kid. I do think it's a bit much so how about Berri?" Nev says with tears of joy streaming down his face. "Berri is perfect my love." Davi says with a yawn. "Rest my heart I won't leave you."

 _ **Ten years later**_

A small Dunmer child is running through the streets of Blacklight, giggling as she hears her father yelling "Berri, oh Berri my Berri I'm going to get you!" Oh no he's going to catch me Berri thought to herself. "Where to hide, where to hide?" She mumbled to herself. Not paying attention to where she is going; she runs into a man dressed in a full suit of Bonemold armor. Looking up she notices he is carrying a rather nasty looking great sword.

"Oomph! Watch where you're going little one. Are you hurt?" came the smooth voice of the man she had just crashed in to. Finding everything in order she peers up at the helmed figure "Yeah I'm fine than..." before she can finish speaking her father caught up to her. "I'm so sorry serjo, my Berri is hyper most days. We were playing a game of tag to burn off the extra energy before bed." Nev explained. "No need to be so formal. My name is Ralas Redoran, captain of the guard. You are Neven Verano, am I correct? The blacksmith to the guard?" Ralas asked. "Yes but you may call me Nev and this is my daughter Berri." Nev said nervously, praying to Lady Azura that they were not in trouble. He had heard of Ralas and by all accounts he was a hard man. "My apologies sera, I didn't mean to run you down." Berri sweetly said. "Oh little one, you are just fine. I have a son so I remember playing tag after dark." Ralas told her. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, "He's the best at tag. I'll introduce you soon"

Berri danced excitedly at the prospect of meeting a news child to play with. "Don't wonder to far Berri." Her father warned sternly. "Sera may I set a meeting up with you tomorrow morning? The guard is in need of new equipment and supplies." Ralas asked. "Yes say around eight? I have two appointments before that but they should be quick." Nev explained. "Yes, yes that's fine. Until tomorrow then. May Lady Azura shine her blessings on you." Ralas says as he departs.

Walking away from Ralas, Berri calls out "Please sera when can I meet your son?" Ralas turns to Berri, "How about this? I'll bring him to your father's forge tomorrow morning." Berri forgetting the manners that her father has taught her, runs up to Ralas and jumps around his neck. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Ralas laughs as he puts her down "You are quite welcome little one."

Davi is standing by the hearth when Nev and Berri walk in the house. "Mommy guess what!" Berri says dancing around her mother's legs. "Whoa little bit what has you so excited?" Her mother asks with an indulgent smile on her face. " I'm going to meet my best friend tomorrow! " Berri exclaims. Davi is confused but smiles anyway. "Who is this best friend and why haven't I met her?" "It's a him silly, and I don't know his name yet." Berri tells her mother with a slight attitude.

"Ok missy that's quite enough out of you. To bed with you now."Davi says kissing her on the head. "I'm sorry mama g'nite I love you. Daddy can I have a kiss for bed?" Berri asks in a subdued manner. "Of course my little juniper Berri." He says with a chuckle. Kissing her on the cheek Nev walks her to the bedroom and tucks her in. "Good night my little Berri."

Davilia sits at the kitchen table with her head in her hands crying softly. "Why does she hate me so? Nev it's like she isn't even my child at times." Nev wraps his arms around Davi's shoulder to comfort her. " My Heart you've been gone most of her childhood. I understand that the Morag Tong need their leader, but Berri needs her mother and I need my wife." He pleads with her praying she understands what he's saying. "I've thought of a solution Nev, I've named my successor. I've stepped down, I am now second in command. This frees up a lot of my time. I can be home with my family most days now." Davi tells Nev. He picks her up bridal style and carries her to their bedroom. "You have once again made me one of the happiest men in Blacklight." Nev softly tells her. "Show me how happy I've made you Nev." Davi whispers seductively. Nev begins to kiss Davi with a year's worth of pent up desire. "Ask and ye shall receive."

Down the hall in a small bedroom a little girl dreams of dragons and boy child being born. This little girl hears voices in her dreams telling her of the fate she has. Across the city a teenage boy dreams of a beautiful Dunmer maiden. With hair the color of night and skin the color of juniper berries. This maiden of his dreams is important, though just how he's not sure.


End file.
